


Racial Relations

by El_Heffe



Category: Drawn Together
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Racism, Strap-Ons, forced lesbian sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_Heffe/pseuds/El_Heffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foxxy's had it with Clara's racism. My FirstFic and it shows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Racial Relations

"God damn it." reverberated all through out the Drawn Together house, as Foxxy march along on her warhellride. And what sent her on this blood crusade? Nothing more then the sight for her abortion money jar empty with nary a coin in it, needless to say this left Foxxy in a pickle. As she stormed passed Spanky pissing on an image of Muhammad in a three way with Mrs Buttersworth and Yule Brenner, Captain Hero and Wooldoor in yet another homosexual embrace, and Toot in a diabetic coma. Clara was read her favorite book(Mein Kampf) chuckling to her self "It funny cause it's true" when Foxy busts in her door while 70's blaxploitation plays in the background "What? Has the Race Wars started already?" 

 

Cut to a battlefield with various stereotypes fighting with their native weapons like spears, shillelaghs, katanas, and lawsuits. "Naw, Oprah hasn't given us tha word yet. But that's not important right now. What is important is you give me back my money for my abortions" To which Clara replied "Abortions? I thought you people just fried whatever eggs you laid." Foxxy just stood there "That is it! Foxxy has done had it with your ignorance, now Foxxy Is just gonna hafta fuck the racism right outta ya." " What are you doing!?" yelled Clara as Foxxy started to rip her Pink Princess Gown(45.99 at the Disney Store) "Didn't you read the last sentence, I'm gonna fuck ya, starting with that cute little pink piss clam." At piss clam Foxxy was nose deep in said organ, lick it and teasing it and loving it "Stop it, stop or I'll tell the Jew Producer!" protested Clara. "He ain't in charge of dis bitch, some Southern Cracker is. Now get over here" Foxxy tossed Clara on to her lap and resumed the assault anew. "Damn, sure am glad I learned how to play the banjo." said Foxxy as she fingered Clara's nether regions "Oh God, why does this feel so familiar?" asked Clara of her savior. 

 

And then it all came back to her. As a little girl she was wandering in the castle when she heard a strange noise and when she went to look it was her daddy, the king and he was doing weird things to the maid like nuzzling her down there and licking her chest. She was very confused and went to her mother to ask her what they were playing. As she opened her mother's door, however, she say her mother was bouncing up and down on the gardener's lap. She thought that her parents were playing a game and she decided to play it too. So the very next day she got the maid and the gardener naked and she started to sit on the black man's lap while the Latino licked and sucked on her nipples. And don't it beat all, her parent were coming in after their weekly game of Bridge with the Charmings when they saw Clara mingling with the help yelling "Look Mommy, Daddy I'm just like you!" And on that note they sent her off to Princess School.

 

Back to the present and Foxxy is grinding her coochie into Clara's and she is very close to cumming as is Clara. And as the two climax a song ushers forth from Clara: 

We shall overcome We shall overcome We shall overcome some day   
Oh, deep in my heart   
I do believe We shall overcome some day   
We'll walk hand in hand We'll walk hand in hand We'll walk hand in hand some day   
We shall all be free We shall all be free We shall all be free some day   
We are not afraid We are not afraid We are not afraid some day   
We are not alone We are not alone We are not alone some day   
The whole wide world around The whole wide world around The whole wide world around some day   
We shall overcome We shall overcome We shall overcome some day 

"Now it's time for the main event" announced Foxxy as she put the the Shelcon Special, a Titan class strap-on with three shafts, a V-8 engine, self lubrication, even some spinners on the ass part of the panties. "But I can't lose my virginity here" whined Clara. "You right Clara. This is where you'll lose your virginity" proclaimed Foxxy as they cut to the pool. "Wait what just happened?" Clara said as she stood in the pool in a lime green sling-shot number while Foxxy was in her usual leopard print bikini. "A white flash, in my favor for once" Foxxy told her as she grabbed the back of Clara's swimsuit and slid the first shaft in her wet cunt. "Give me my money, bitch" grunted Foxxy as she slammed the false phallus into Clara. "I didn't take your money!" shouted Clara as the pseudo-penis tore at her maidenhead. "Then the next one goes in yo ass" And the second shaft go in with some slight discomfort "YEEEEYAH!" shouted Clara as the bumpy, knobby dildo work its way in between her buttocks. "Now for the last time, WHERE IS MY MONEY!" Foxxy spat at Clara, to which Clara sob "I don't know" "Alright another fo yo ass!" And Foxxy rammed the last shaft into Clara's ass. After a few hours of this Clara finally passes out and Ling-Ling goes up to Foxxy, talks in it's usual gibberish, translated as "Rorney Internet Nerds thank you for this" hands her a roll of bills and leaves. "And CUT! Good work ladies." announced Southern Cracker Director. "Wait up, asshole" said Foxxy, "When we gonna get paid for this little fic?" The Southern Cracker Director just scratched his chin and said " 'Bout three days" "What! I got mouths to not feed and bills to not pay. You betta have da money by the end of the day or Foxxy is gonna have ta find a new set of gloves." And Da Foxxy stormed off in a hissy. "I bet DarkDP and Jayrich doesn't have to deal with this kinda shit." was all Southern Cracker Director could say. Rubbing her sore ass Clara cried "Jesus Christ, get me a ice pack" "Sure thing, baby" replied Black Jesus, as he placed the ice between his girlfriend's cheeks. "Now clear the set, we got to get ready for the next fic "The WHOOP Gadget Showcase". Get those Totally Spies girls here on the double." announced the Southern Cracker Director.


End file.
